Heart of Black
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: Everyone needs a little bit of black in their life right? Sirius Black that is. So what happens when his daughter shows up unexpectedly on his doorstep at grimmauld place and is headed for hogwarts with the trio? 2nd generation Marauders of course!
1. Heart of Black

It was the end of the kids 6th year in the summer before there 7th and it was Harry's birthday. The clan celebrating in true tradition with a feast, music and friends and family. Hermione had returned early from Africa looking lovely, which was obviously agreed upon by Ron, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Sirius proposed a toast to his godson thanking him for not giving up hope when he fell through the veil, and for finding a way to bring him back. The order managed to save Sirius half way through the year, and the moment he was, he was exonerated of all charges against his name, now a free man.

The door bell sounded and everyone hushed. No one used the doorbell here, they just floo'd or apperated in.

"I'll get it" Harry called bounding over to the door. Opening it to find a gorgeous teen on the other side. She had olive skin, copper blonde hair and big brown eyes. (based on Jessica Alba, as a tribute ) Harry stared open mouthed at the girl.

"Hi Harry, happy birthday" She said stepping forward and kissing his cheek, making him step back. Before she walked in. Straight past Lupin.

"Hi uncy remy" she said sweetly making him quirk his brow, as she continued on. Before stopping directly infront of Sirius.

"Hi Daddy" she said simply looking up into his big brown eyes just like her own. There was silence.

"Jessie" this came from Remus, making her turn and smile. "It is you! Jessie!" He said scooping her up in a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in so long, what with you going to America and everything." He said putting her down after her protests of "moony". Smiling sheepishly at his behaviour. "Sorry kid, I've just missed you is all."

"Yeah well living a million miles away doesn't make it easy. Or the fact that Mom wouldn't let me anywhere near you." She said laughing.

"as I recall it was 'over my dead body' before she would let you come visit" Remus said.

"Yeah, that's my mom." Jessie said, "So here I am" she said looking between him and Sirius who was just staring at her like she was some foreign avenue.

"You do remember your own daughter right?" She asked finally getting a flutter of eyelids as he came too.

"Of course I do" He said stepping forward and swiftly pulling her to him and a warm and tight embrace. "I didn't think I"d ever get to see you again, I mean your mom was so adamant to keep you away…wait how is it you're here now?" He asked looking down at her, his eyes searching ones so much like his own. "She's ok isn't she?" he added. Getting a shake of the head.

"Aww kiddo, when?" Lupin asked putting his big paw like hand on her head.

"Last week. She died last week" She said schooling herself and her features, and just staring at Sirius' chest. "I came to find you as soon as everything was taken care of over there"

"we can talk about this later, if you want" Sirius whispered in her ear, making her nod. Before he turned her to the crowd of Weasley's and order members. "Friends, I'd like you to meet my daughter. This is Jessica Eva Black." He said no one saying a word till Harry approached.

"How come you never told me you had a daughter Sirius? She's like family" He said standing infront of them with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I know, I know" He said scratching the back of his head. "Its not like I'd _Forgotten_ her or anything" He added with a pointed look at Jessica making her smile. "But her mum swore to never let her see me again, and well with me in Azkaban it really wasn't an issue, but then when I got out, I knew her mom would keep her away and I didn't even know if she would remember me." He added putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Who could forget you" Harry and Jessica said at the same time, before looking at each other. Harry started in shock and Jessica just proceeded to giggle, making Harry smile.

"I didn't forget you either Harry, though it seems you've forgotten me" she said with a sad smile. Making Harry cock his head to the side.

"I'm sure id remember meeting you" He said cheekily wiggling his brows, making Sirius grin and smack him on the head.

"Watch it" he said good naturedly. Harry and Jess grinning.

"We spent everyday together from birth to, well, Aunty Lilly and Uncle James' Death." She said looking at him. He looked between her and Sirius, who just nodded his head, and back.

"We all lived together at Godric's Hollow." Sirius said "Lilly, James, Moony, Me, Beck and you kids." He added. Harry raising his hand and running it through his unruly black hair. Making Jessica laugh. Harry just raised his eyebrows.

"Your dad used to do that too!" she said giggling and pointing to his hair. Harry just looked at her strangely.

"How can you possibly remember all this?" He asked sceptically.

"Our pensive's" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or don't you have yours anymore?" she added. Harry shaking his head signalling he had no idea.

"His would have been lost at the house Jessie" Lupin said making her nod.

"Of course, how stupid of me" She said hitting herself on the forehead. "Our Dads, being the cool guys they were, thought it would be really awesome if we could always remember our child hood. So they got us these pensive's, and would do the charm for us, adding a few of their own along the way. Its really good, I watch it all the time" she added. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sounds awesome" Harry agreed.

"I can show you mine some time" She said sweetly making Harry grin.

"that would be great Jess" Harry said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Now let me introduce you to the family." He said spinning her around to face the order and Weasley clan. "Most importantly these are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" He said introducing them. Getting a 'hello' from Ron and a 'very nice to meet you' from Hermione. "Hermione will be head girl at school this year." He added before turning. "You are coming to Hogwarts this year right?" he asked. Making her smile.

"If they'll have me" she said making him grin.

"Right then, Next introduction, This is Albus Dumbledore" He said standing infront of the Professor.

"I believe we've already met?" She said with a smile. Resulting in a warm smile and a knowing twinkle in the old man's eye. "I see you've gone for the grey look" she said gesturing to his hair and beard making Sirius and Remus look at each other. "It really suits you" she added. Making the pair laugh. And Dumbledore to chuckle also. Harry just looked at her, before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Your brilliant" He said appreciatively making her blush slightly.

"Yes I knew you when you were a lot smaller, but still you were just as cheeky" Dumbledore cut in.

"Just like your father" Minerva said from beside Dumbledore.

"Ah, Jess, this is Professor McGonagall. She's the Transfiguration Master at our school and the best Gryffindor Head of house the schools ever seen!" He said winking at McGonagall. "Am I right professor, am I right?" he said nudging her

"And your not much better Potter" She said referring to the cheekiness of the group. Making Harry howl with laughter.

"Ah, it was worth a try, could of got some house points or something." He said to Jess taking her to Molly and Arthur. "This is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron's mum and dad, and basically my adoptive parents – Ron and I have been mates since first year so I'm now an honorary Weasley!" He said proudly making Molly and Arthur swell with Joy.

"Its nice to meet you both! I'm glad Harry met such nice people to help him through – it takes a special kind of person to open their homes and hearts to a outsider, that's very rare – Harry is very lucky" She said sweetly making Harry look at her and smile as both the Weasley's thanked her profusely for her kind words.

"Now you may see many red heads around here, and that is thanks in full, to Mr and Mrs Weasley" Harry said. Jessica registering the fact for a few seconds before turning.

"All of them?" she asked stunned. Molly and Arthur nodding. "Let me shake your hand" she said making everyone burst into a round of laughter. "That's a bloody good effort you put in there guys" she said making them laugh again.

"You're a hit" Harry whispered in her ear making her blush again. "So in chronological order you've got Bill, Charlie the dragon tamer, Percy, The Weasley twins extraordinaire Fred and George" he said resulting in a low bow from both of them, before marriage proposals, making her laugh. "Dont eat anything they give you…ill explain later….and then its Ron and Ginny" He said finishing on the red headed girl.

"Being the only girl must suck hey?" Jessica said making Ginny smile.

"Between that and being the youngest, you've hit it on the head." She said making jess smile in return.

"Oh, and this is Tonks" Harry said as they walked over. "Remus' girlfriend" he whispered in her ear making her eyes dart to remus giving him a cheeky grin. Her dad clapping him on the back comfortingly.

"Its nice to meet you" Jessica said sweetly. Getting a smile from Tonks.

"Tonks is a morphamagus" Harry added making Jess' head turn to her.

"so you can take on other peoples forms? That's pretty cool" she said before her and Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. "And I thought I was talented being able to make fart noises with my hands" she added making them stop and look at her shocked before pissing themselves laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron roared.

Sirius and Remus smiled. Happy she was fitting in so well, and knowing Harry and the others would take care of her.


	2. Fitting in

A few days later, everyone was around the table but Jess.

"Where is that daughter of yours Sirius? She's going to miss breakfast" Molly asked dishing out more bacon, eggs and sausages.

"She always was a late sleeper. Not a very good morning person – even as a baby" Remus said just before Sirius kicked on the wall a couple of times before yelling up the stairs.

"Jessie, breakfast" in a bark. The others just started at him. "What?" he asked. "It works" he added seeing their disapproving looks. Smirking when his daughter apperated next to him. "See" he added. Stopping when he noticed Molly and Arthur avert their gaze and all the boys target theirs. Jessica walked over to the table sleepily yawning and scratching her head, watched by the male population. The reason for this being she wore only her tank top and short shorts that she had worn to bed, her silk night gown covering her attire at the back to her dad but not the front to the boys. Not that there was anything scandalous with what she was wearing, but she was just really beautiful, and had a lovely body, and little shorts that showed off her lovely legs. "What the hell are you all looking at her like that for" Sirius finally barked, making all the boys get back to their plates as Jess sat down. Looking over tiredly at Remus who motioned for her to close her gown, making her look down and realise what the fuss was about.

"Geez, is that all? You think that's good, wait till I'm in a bikini" She said in an unfazed tone making Sirius choke on his milk, and Remus pat him on the back and laugh taking a sip of juice. "Or naked", she added. Remus spat out his juice and Sirius fell forward into his plate of eggs making Jessica burst into laughter. "Pay up boys" she added. A round of groans issued around the table while The Marauders, Molly and Arthur watched as Jess proceeded to receive a few galleons from each of the boys at the table. "What did I tell you girls? Boys are so easy" She said – "not like that" she added with a raised hand to her dad who started to splutter. "They're hard!" she said bursting into giggles as molly dropped the fry pan and Sirius started beating his head into the table. Another round of groans issued as they realised she had done it again.

"God she's good" Harry said laughing as the boys handed another round of galleons over to the girl.

"Why thank you Harry" Jessica said kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Um, I'm gonna go get ready" he said before hurriedly taking off. Jessica holding out her hand to the Marauders. Each of them coughing over some coins. "Thanks Daddy, Uncle Remy" she said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah we get it kid, your good ok?" Remus said making her smile happily.

"That was a quick way to make 150 galleons" She sighed. "And mum wondered why I refused to get a part time job with her" she said with a laugh. The others just looked at her amused. She had fit in perfectly, and she was very funny. "Wanna go shopping girls, I'll buy you something, boys shout!" she said jingling the pouch of money.

"Hell yes!" the girls exclaimed quickly, all getting up and taking off up the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jessie pulled up her hair into a pony tail letting the fringe hang down across her forehead. She smiled at her reflection making her way downstairs. She grinned as she walked down the last couple of stairs as saw a pair of emerald eyes take in her appearance slowly. She wore a simple pair of tight ¾ denims with small black DKNY Tee showing off her tummy, and some slip on's.

"You look nice" Harry said before he could help it, making some of the others turn.

"Thanks Potter you look nice too" she said walking past and opening the door.

"Bye guys we'll be back around 5" she called back to the elders as she Hermione and Ginny started to leave.

"Have fun". Sirius said waiting till they were out of ear shot, and Harry and Ron were almost at the door. "Harry" Sirius said making the boy turn, giving him a look that Harry knew well.

"Like a wolf" he added winking to the Marauders, knowing exactly what Sirius was about to ask. A wolf was better than a hawk. It protected its own, its pack. It was also a dog, like Sirius and a wolf like Remus. Thus the reason Harry had chosen this as his Animagus form.

"Good boy" Molly called out.

"Thanks mum" He called back, making her smile brightly. She loved it when he called her mum!

"Such a good boy" she murmured, making the Marauders grin. If only she knew!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Will you hurry up already?" Hermione called back to the boys who walked a few meters behind them.

"I think Ron's enjoying the view Hermione" Harry said making Ron go beet red as Ginny and Jess burst into laughter. Not knowing what to say to this, Hermione just continued walking.

"Hey lets go in here, I need a new pair" Ginny starting to pull them into the swimwear store.

"How about not this one?" Jess said looking up at the sign recognizing it.

"Why not?" Ginny asked confused. Hermione's face showing she was just as confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked coming up behind them, placing his hand on the small of Jess' back making her smile inwardly at the gesture despite herself.

"Well I want to get a new bathing suit, and here is a swimsuit shop" Ginny pointed out.

"And the problem is?" Ron asked. Ginny just raised her brow at Jess.

"Well, you see…" She started. "Well, the thing is…" she tried again, not knowing how to say it. Harry just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Were going in" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time before turning and bolting into the store.

"Wait..." Jess tried, but they were already gone. Sighing heavily she looked at the boys who started to walk into the store also. "Where are you going?" she asked suddenly

"Into the surf shop" Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" She asked hesitantly. The boys exchanged glances.

"Lots of girls, trying on Bikini's" Harry said happily. "Besides, those girls in the posters are hot!" he added before following Ron in. Jess looked down at the ground, composing herself, before running in after them. They were all standing in a bunch looking up around the walls at the advertisements.

"So did I mention I did a bit of work for this company back home?" Jess said seeing them looking at all the posters she was in.

"Wow! You're a Model?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Hot enough to be one" Ron murmured under his breath, getting smacked by Hermione. Jess just nodded her head.

"My mom's idea. We didn't have a lot of money cause of dad and everything, no family to help out…" She trailed off embarrassed. Before seeing their smiling faces.

"Jess there's no need to be embarrassed, you're a pretty girl, and it's all totally decent." Harry said putting a comforting arm around her, making her smile. "It's not like your naked or anything…." He said watching as she smiled hesitantly. "Jessie you didn't?" He asked shocked making her giggle and the others to laugh.

"You should have seen your face mate" Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah HA HA very funny" He said squeezing Jess tight, making her laugh.

They had only been reunited for a few days, but they had bonded instantly. Jess taking Harry up to her room and showing him her pensive, and all the memories it contained. There were so many it had taken them every night so far to get through ¾ of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ron waited till the girls had chosen what they wanted, Jess producing a card allowing her to get 60% discount, before moving on.

"So what sort of dress code do you have at your school?" Jess asked as they were looking though a clothes store.

"Um, The uniform?" Ginny said in a 'duh' voice.

"You have a UNIFORM?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Yeah, don't you?" Harry asked looking at her weirdly. Jess just shook her head.

"Nah, not at Salem Academy, we got to wear what we wanted, cause we always had our cloaks and stuff, which covers everything anyway" she added.

"Wow that would be cool." Ginny said dreamily.

"Not really. Because that makes it hard to try and decide what to wear everyday – and of course you're going to get people who have better stuff than others – so people get picked on and all that crap" Jess said simply. "I think uniforms promote equality." She added making Hermione and Harry smile.

"That's exactly right! That's what I think too!" Hermione said rapidly making Jess grin. Hermione regarded Jessica for a moment as they shopped. She appeared to be quite intelligent, more than she wanted to let on it seemed, but she was extremely mischievous. Hermione couldn't believe that she had done or said what she had that morning. Even though she knew it was going to happen, she was still extremely shocked that she had the guts to put it into play! She was definitely Sirius' daughter there.

"So are there any good night clubs around here?" Jess asked jolting Hermione from her thoughts. "I wanna go dancing" She said turning around and bopping holding up a top to her chest.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes assessing the girl. She couldn't have been more than 17!

"Wouldn't you like to know" Jessica said teasingly making the boys and Ginny smile at Hermione's frustrated face. "Besides, age doesn't matter. My girl Bethany and I have been hitting the clubs for a year now"

"How?" Ginny asked interested.

"Don't tell her Jess" Ron said cutting her off. "You're not going out" he directed at Ginny.

"Sorry DAD but I think that's her decision to make not yours" Jessica said, getting a dumfounded look from Ron that someone had told him off and a huge grin from Ginny.

"I love you" she said grabbing Jess in a hug, making her laugh.

"What? It's your life! Live it how YOU want" Jess said sternly. "If you just do what everyone else tells you to do, you're not really living your own life, and then there's no real point to being alive is there?" she said simply.

"You're going to fit in perfectly" Harry thought out loud making her smile and the others to give him a knowing look.


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

Jessica awoke in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom. She left the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione and made her way down the hall. The house magically heated with a warming charm, she felt no need to add to her small tank and boyshorts. It had now been a week since she came to visit, and she would be going with the others to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. She was a little nervous to say the least. A new school, in a new country, new teachers, new students. She hoped so badly they put her in Gryffindor. She didn't think she could take it if she wasn't.

She finished in the bathroom and decided to go make herself a hot chocolate to help her sleep. Tip toeing quietly down to the kitchen, she didn't even notice the figure in the corner as she walked past, reaching up to look in some cupboards till she found the one she needed. She'd been here a week and still didn't know her way around this kitchen. Her family's kitchen.

Harry sat there watching her move around the kitchen aimlessly till she found a mug. His eyes travelling down her body and to her bottom in those shorts when she stood on her tip toes. He was almost drooling. She was his friend, yes, but more than that, she was gorgeous.

"Don't suppose I could get one of those" he said as he moved behind Jess. Startling her and making her drop her glass. Harry catching it with seeker quick reflexes. Standing up to his full height to reveal his half naked body. He stood there in his hunks (the boys short hugging trunks), without glasses, watching Jessica as she stood and actually took him in properly for the first time. Her eyes travelled up his muscled legs to his, mm boxers, and well defined V line and abs, up to his chest perfectly head height with her, his broad shoulders and well muscled arms, gorgeous face with his piecing green eyes and his crazy black hair, which made her smile.

"What?" he asked making her come back from her fantasies.

"Just your hair" she said simply turning back to the cabinet and grabbing another cup.

"What about it" Harry asked nervously as he started to pat it down making her giggle as she took the cup out of his hands.

"I like it" she added pulling his hands down from his head and giving him a cheeky grin making him smile.

"Well that's ok then" he replied watching her make them there hot chocolates. "Your beautiful" he added without thinking making her turn to him stunned and him to blush. "Uh, did I say that out loud" he said scratching his head nervously making her laugh and he to laugh also, the tension easing.

"Well I'm glad you think so, your not to shabby yourself Harry" She said making him grin and push out his chest.

"Not too bad? Not too bad? Look at this." He said striking different body builder poses making her laugh and pass him his cup.

"Okay, okay, your exceptionally handsome" she said making him smile and take his cup.

"That's better" he said finally. The pair just standing there drinking their hot chocolate. "Care to take this to the lounge room?" he asked making her quirk her brow. "I like to sit infront of the fireplace." He added simply shrugging his shoulders. They headed out, Harry leading the way up the stairs. Jessica smiling to herself at his cute bum in the boxers. Giggling like mad when she reached out and pinched it.

"Nice bum potter" she added laughing.

"Hey! That's sexual harassment!" Harry exclaimed jokingly.

"Yeah. Harassment. I'm sure" she said as they sat down together on the plush rug in front of the fire, making Harry grin. "I'm really glad to be home" she added looking into the flames.

"Yeah, well. Even though I guess I totally forgot about your existence." Harry said making her giggle. "I'm glad your home too" he said truthfully making her smile and put her hand on his arm.

"Thanks Harry, that really means a lot" She said looking deep into his eyes. Noticing how beautiful they were. "I really didn't know what was going to happen when mum died, and I made the decision to come back." She said breaking his intense gaze that made her tummy do flip flops, and looking once again into the fire. "But everyone's made me feel so welcome, I don't regret it at all" she said smiling and taking a sip of her chocolate. Harry just nodded his head in understanding. "I'm a bit nervous about Hogwarts though" she said looking back at him.

"Don't worry, everyone will think your great, maybe too great for my liking when it comes to…certain people" Harry said comfortingly, earning him a quizzical look from Jess. "Slytherins, stay away from them. They are trouble and are basically the junior death eaters, or the Death Squad as we call them. They are Gryffindor's sworn enemies" He added making her nod her head.

"Yeah I saw some of the slytherins that were in the pensive remember. They were feral" she said shivering in disgust. Harry laughed.

"Yeah well, basically this is their kids! And so its only our rightful duty to take up where our dads left off!" he said to her making her laugh also.

"Wow. I guess your right! We should have a name! The second generation marauders is what we are, but it doesn't have that good a ring to it" She said making Harry beam.

"We'll have to work on it I guess." He replied making her nod. The pair sharing another moment. Harry actually starting to lean forward. Jess found herself moving upward to meet him, their lips barely grazing.

"What are you two doing up" came from the stairs. The pair instantly pulling apart, blushing and looking into the fire. Remus made his way down.

"Drinking hot chocolate?" Jess tried simply. Making him grin a knowing grin.

"Yeah I'm sure." He said cheekily making them both blush and Jess to just grin knowing they had been caught. "Just don't let your dad catch you drinking hot chocolate" he said. Harry instantly going pale and jess to laugh. Remus noticed Harry's worried expression, but didn't have time to question him on it before he excused himself and said good night, heading quickly upstairs.

"You scared him" Jess and Remus said at the same time making each other laugh.

"I think he's more scared of what your dad would say if anything happened." Remus added making Jess realise what had happened.

"Do you really think dad would take it so badly?" She asked. "not that I'm saying anything will. Or has! Happened" she added quickly. Making Lupin smile.

"I dunno kid. He loves Harry so much, like his own and vice versa. But you're his only REAL child. You're his little girl, who he's missed out on protecting all these years"

Jess nodded her head understandingly.

"But I'm not a little girl anymore Moony. I'm 17 years old 18 in July! And I know its not his fault he missed half my life thus far, but its not mine either!" she pleaded for someone to understand. "I'm an adult and I need to be respected accordingly. He should know that"

"right and I don't suppose you'd be wanting me to tell him by any chance?" Lupin asked.

"Why Uncle Remy, since you offered." Jess said smiling beautifully at him making him bark out a laugh. "Alright I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow" she said standing. "Nite" she added kissing his forehead.


	4. Damn

Jess woke groggily, pulling on her silk robe since people would be getting up soon, and making her way tiredly down the hall.

"EVERYONE UP!" yelled a voice right infront of her making her scream with shock and stumble backwards falling over.

"Gotcha" said a voice she was almost certain belonged to a raven haired hotty. Harry catching her just before she hit the deck, lifting her back up into a standing position, Jess turning in his arms. "You ok?" he asked sweetly making her smile. Jess nodding also noticing he was already dressed.

"What was that?" she asked confused turning around and finding nothing. Turning back to Harry as he gave a laugh.

"That was Mrs Weasley" Harry said still laughing making Jess laugh also. "You should get ready, breakfast will be ready soon, and it's a mad house here when everything left to the last minute." He added making her nod.

"Yeah ok, just let me shower and ill be down" she replied making him raise his brow cheekily. "Ill get dressed first" she added hitting him playfully making him grin.

"Damn" he added good naturedly before heading down the stairs.

Jessica showered quickly and got dressed in her favourite pair of jeans, chucking on her black summer heels and a black and white stripped tee, letting her hair hang in loose curls, before making her way downstairs to breakfast. When she walked in the room she received a whistle from Fred who was promptly smacked up the head from Hermione.

"OW woman that hurt" he said good naturedly. Jess just shaking her head, making her way over to her dad, not failing to notice the up and down she got from Harry and it seemed Sirius didn't either. However whatever he may have been going to say to Harry was cut off by his daughter.

"Morning Daddy" She said sweetly, earning his attention and a smile, as she leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Morning" he replied, now in a happy mood. Jess sitting beside him just as Remus and the rest of the crew shuffled into the room. Ron proceeding to sit down and fill his plate with a heap of food. Jess just looked at his plate and then down at hers which contained a piece of toast with scrambled eggs on it and a little bit of rockmelon, then back at Ron's plate. Harry noticing this laughed, Jess looking at him amazed at what Ron could eat without putting on weight.

"Where does he put it all" she laughed, getting the others attention. Ron ploughing away at his tucker, failed to take notice, Harry nudging him.

"Jess wants to know where you store all your food." Harry said to a still groggy Ron who looked at Harry then at Jess like they were both idiots.

"In my pants" he said, mouth still full. Jess just looked at Harry the two registering what he said and pissing themselves laughing.

"Honestly you pair, Minds out of the gutter" Sirius said as he read his paper, trying to stifle his own laughter.

"Yeah you're a good one to talk" Remus said making the others laugh more. A knock at the door making them stop and quirk there brows.

"Ill get it!" Called bill from the lounge.

The group looking at each other.

"I thought you guys said I was the only one who's ever knocked'? Jess asked getting nods around the table.

"You were" Harry assured.

"JESS, someone to see you!" Bill called, almost making her choke into her juice.

"Me?" she asked shocked as everyone looked at her. "Who the bloody hell would be here to see me" she said getting up, some of the others following as she made her way into the

Lounge. Jess tuned the corner into the lounge and instantly was greeted by a beautiful blonde girl, she was wearing denim ¾ peddle pushers, white wedges and a simple white tee. "Hey, hey, hey" she said as soon as she saw Jessica. Jess stopped, screamed with delight and ran at her friend pulling her to her in a tight hug. By now, everyone was interested in seeing what was going on.

"B, What are you doing here? Its so good to see you" Jess said squeezing her friend for dear life.

"Well you see, summer sucked big time and i…DAMN" she said suddenly making Jess pull away and turn, seeing Harry walking past and about to go up the stairs.

"I know" Jess said simply turning back to her friend. Before clicking infront of her face.

"Hey, attention!" she said making the girl smile.

"Well like I was saying, summer totally sucked without you." She said making Jessica smile. "So I talked with the olds and asked them and they decided that I could, so here I am!" she finished like it explained everything.

"What?" Jessica asked turning around. Her dad shrugging that he had no idea either. "What exactly did you do?" she asked making her friend grin.

"I TRANSFERRED!" she said excitedly making the biggest smile cross Jessica's face.

"Really?" she asked in a squeal hugging her friend again, the pair jumping around, making Harry laugh as he came down the stairs.

"Ok what's going on?" he said unable to take the suspense. The girls pulling apart, both smiling huge smiles.

"Harry, this is my best friend Bethany Cunningham. B, this is Harry Potter." Jessica said excited, Harry coming down the couple of stairs to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said in his usual charming manner.

"You too." Bethany said sweetly. "Hey, you single? Cause Jessie here, she is in need of a man like you" she added making Harry laugh

"Ah, whatever!" Jessica said embarrassed swatting her friend. "Come meet my dad" she added pushing her friend towards Sirius.

"All I'm saying is that boy is HOT and you are crazy not to get with him" Bethany finished as they made there way to Sirius, who didn't fail to here the conversation, making him smile.

"Daddy, this is Bethany Cunningham – Bethany this is my dad Sirius." She said making the other girl smile sweetly.

"Nice to finally meet you" she said shaking his hand making him smile warmly at her.

"You too" He said warmly. "Cunningham, that wouldn't be THE Cunningham's would it?" he asked recognising the name.

"One in the same" Jess said before beth had a chance to deny it. Harry just raising his brows having no idea as to who 'The Cunningham's' were.

"Yeah my dads the best in the world at what he does, but to me he's just my dad" Bethany said making Sirius nod in understanding. "Suppose you should go meet the rest of the troops before we have to leave" Sirius said stepping out of the girls way and over to Harry.

"she seems nice" Sirius said.

"well she certainly makes Jess smile that's for sure" Harry added, "So who are the Cunningham's and what are they famous for?"

"The Cunningham's are broom inventors. They invented the firebolt and that new broom that's coming out in a few months."

"The Jupiter star? Beth's dad invented the Jupiter star? Wow!" Harry said excited. The pair turning when

"Oh my god" came from the hall between the entrance room and the kitchen. Jessica's laughter filling the air, before she pushed her friend out the door. Bethany crooning her neck to still look into the kitchen. "Your sitting on like a gold mine of hotties at this place, no wonder you wanted to come back" She said laughing and turning to her friend and the guys, who just stood there with amused expressions, leaning in like she was giving Jessica a hug, "seriously, that boy looks crazy about you, please tell me you are going to do something about it" she said softly.

"Yeah we'll see" Jessica added pulling away making her friend smile a big smile.

"So where is all your stuff?" she asked looking around for her friends luggage. Bethany laughing and pulling a small matchbox out of her back pocket. Jess laughed also shaking her head. "I should have known! Queen of Transfiguration please please, do mine too" she said making Bethany laugh and shrink Jess' trunk with a quick "Reducio" charm.

"Wow good at Transfiguration is see" Remus said entering the room.

"Yeah, thanks" said the girl blushing slightly.

"Don't be fooled uncle Remy. B, here is good at everything, almost as good as me" Jess added with a superior note making Bethany laugh.

"Yeah right. Lets tell the truth now. Charms and Transfiguration I can kick your ass in any day." She said making Jess smile.

"And in DADA, Potions and Quidditch, I can wipe the floor with you." Jess said simply.

"Hey! No fair! Quidditch is not as important as classes here." Bethany replied.

"Wait, Quidditch?" Harry interjected.

"Quidditch is so included in this, its just as important as school classes when developing a well rounded mind." Jess said simply.

"Well you'd think with all the quidditch you played that you would be the most well rounded person around, not the most warped." Bethany said playfully.

"HEY! Now who's not playing fair" Jess replied indignantly making Bethany smile.

"Sorry to interrupt here" Harry said waving his hand between the girls faces making them turn to him. "But did you say quidditch? As in You play quidditch" he asked Jess.

"She doesn't just play quidditch, she lives quidditch!" Bethany said melodramatically making Sirius and Remus share a look and smile proudly. "Its quite disturbing actually" she added making Jess laugh. Harry just starting at her adoringly.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring. He just shrugged.

"Just wondering if you could possibly get any better" he said making her blush deeply, Harry winking at a knowing Bethany before walking out of the room.

"So, care to share?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow, referring to the playful flirting between her and harry.

"I don't have a clue as to what your talking about daddy" she said sweetly making him smile knowingly as she turned with her friend and went into another room.

Sirius turning to his old friend.

"So how long do you think they will be able to hold out moony?" he asked

"I dunno. I do know that the only thing slowing this process down is Harry being afraid of what you will do."

"Really?" Sirius asked surprised. Remus nodding. "Lets face it mate, you're the closest thing he's had to a dad, he respects you, and he doesn't want to do anything to ruin that."

Sirius smiled at his friends words.

"God he's a good kid" he replied.

"Ah, but they aren't kids anymore padfoot, there adults now, and its up to them to truly realise that and act upon it accordingly, before they miss out."

"I know, its just so hard to believe, feels like a couple of years ago that they were crawling around together on the floor." Sirius said with a fond smile. "James and I always said they were going to get married"


	5. Train Ride

"Ok so tell me again how this is supposed to work" Jess said looking unsurely at the wall that separated the group from platform 9 ¾.

"Its easy, ill even go with you if you want" Harry said making Jess nod unsurely biting her lip. "Relax, I wont let anything happen to you" he added with a whisper in her ear and a soft touch on her arm, making her smile.

"Ok time to go" Mrs weasley called. "Off you trot, Ron you first."

"Why is it always me" Ron moaned before walking swiftly with his trolley and passing through the invisible door to the magical realm.

"Ok here we go" Harry said "Ill go first you follow right behind me ok?" he added making her nod. "What about beth? Is she going to be alright?" he asked making Jess turn and consult her friend.

"She'll come just after me and the girls will come through after her." Jess replied making Harry smile and nod.

"Ok then. Stay close" he said getting another nod, before moving at a swift pace towards the barrier that separated the muggle and magical worlds, Jess hot on his tail. Her eyes widening as Harry passed through the wall before clamping them shut tightly as she waited for the inevitable collision that she was sure to face running at brick wall. But it never came.

"Woah Jess." Came Harry's voice. His arms catching her before she went to far and took out some students. Jess opening her eyes only to look into pools of emeralds. The pair just staring into each others eyes, loving the feeling of holding each other.

"Shit that's freaky!" Came a voice making the pair come back to reality and break apart. Beth standing there raising her eyebrow at the two. "And what did I miss?" she asked making Jess smile and swat her.

"Shut up" she said good naturedly, diffusing the situation.

"Hey Harry", Ron said coming over clapping his mate on the back. Beth just looking him up and down appreciatively making him shift nervously. "I saved us a compartment, thought we'd grab the girls stuff and then come back." He said making the girls smile.

"Gin, mione, give us your trunks, we'll take them up for you" Harry said to the chatting girls. The pair as well as Jess and Beth, agreeing to the boys offer and handing over there trunks, in a reduced form, before the guys set off for the compartment.

"How sweet is that guy!" Beth said making the rest of the group laugh. "what? Whats so funny?" the others just shaking there heads at the thought of Ron being 'sweet'.

"Bye Daddy" Jess said enveloping him in a huge hug making him sigh with contentment. Just to think. A few weeks ago, he was still resigned to the fact that he would never see his daughter again. Now here she was in his arms.

"Bye darling" he said squeezing her tight. "Take care of yourself. Behave. And… I love you" he said making her smile brightly.

"I love you too dad. And you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself." She added making him smile and nod. Before she moved on to moony and Harry came over to him. "Take care of my girl Harry" he said watching her as she smiled talking with lupin. Harry turning and watching her also, smiling as she did.

"Of course" he said, having full intentions of doing that very thing. Turning back to Sirius, the older man just looking at him. "What?" he asked feeling uneasy that Sirius caught him watching Jess.

"Harry… I know this is your last year, and you probably really wish your parents were here to see you off for this, but I just wanted to say, I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become than if you were my own son." He said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ditto" Lupin said from beside Sirius. Making Harry all out grin.

"Thanks guys" He said shaking both there hands in turn. "and don't worry. Its taken care of" he reinforced to Sirius making the older man smile.

* * *

"Well hello" Came a slick voice making Jess and Beth turn. Silver eyes travelling from there toes to the tip of their heads.

"Hello" Beth said taking her own perve at Draco Malfoy.

"And who might you be?" He asked eyeing the girls hungrily.

"Jessie" Came Harry's voice up the hall. "Jessie where are you?" he said playfully turning the corner, his eyes lighting up happily as he saw her, before darkening at the sight of Malfoy. Walking up and pushing the girls gently behind him.

"Harry what?" Jess asked confused.

"Leave them alone you hear me?" Harry said angrily.

"Don't threaten me Potter" Draco said angrily.

"Malfoy, I'll tell you this once and once only." Harry said moving forward and pinning Draco to the wall so quickly it shocked the girls. "If I see you near either of those girls, your done, you hear me" he said in a deathly whisper. Draco pushing Harry off him as a nearby compartment door opened, Ron appearing followed quickly by Hermione and Ginny.

Draco looking at the group.

"Ah a welcoming committee." He said sarcastically.

"Walk away Malfoy" Hermione said, always the voice of reason.

"Don't tell me what to do Mudblood" he said hatefully, but the second the word left his mouth Harry punched him square in the face. Jess gasping her hand covering her mouth.

"Don't you talk to her like that! She's more gifted with magic than you can ever hope to be! You're the inferior one here Malfoy not her!"

"Tell yourself whatever you need to believe potter." Malfoy said touching his already swollen eye. Hermione flicking her wand and thinking a spell in her mind without anyone seeing. "But there are four of them now, even YOU, cant protect them all the time."

"Is that a threat Ferret?" Ron asked squaring up. Harry glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Lets just say, things are going to get interesting this year, and that, is a promise" Draco replied, looking over at the two new girls and winking.

"Smack him again Harry" Jess said making Harry chuckle and Draco to glare before stalking off.

"Come on in you guys" Hermione said walking in the compartment the others following.

"Don't worry girls we wont let him bother you" Ron said as if in comfort. The girls smiled in thanks, but Jess was still quite shocked at how aggressive Harry was with Malfoy. Harry motioned for her to sit down in the spot beside him, which she did with a small smile. Bethany sitting with Ginny and Hermione Chatting away, Ron grabbing out a Quidditch magazine and stretching out on the floor.

"Hey" Harry said softly scootching close and leaning into her ear. Their closeness feeling so completely natural to both of them that, neither felt embarrassed, though judging from the spying eyes in the room and knowing smirks, they should have been. "Im sorry about before, with malfoy" he said getting a small nod. Turning to face her so they were only inches apart. "I just, know what he's like, what he is capable of. And when I saw him anywhere near you…I just lost it." He added making her smile at his sweetness.

"Its ok, I guess I just hadn't seen that side to you yet" she replied making him grin also and nod in understanding.

"I think it's the wolf in me, pack behaviour" he commented making her grin, before he held her chin softly. "I wont ever let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" he asked suddenly all seriousness. Jess nodding her head, knowing in her heart of hearts it was true. "I wont loose you again" he added as he took his hand down, and proceeded to spin around and place his head in her lap, stretching out over the remainder of the bench seat, winking at Jess' raised eyebrows, before closing his eyes.

"Comfy are we?" she asked, getting a Cheshire grin in return.

"Extremely thankyou" Harry replied without opening his eyes "Though you could fan me if you like" he added as he took his glasses off.

"In your dreams potter" she laughed running her fingers through his hair affectionately. Stopping to grab her Ipod from her bag and pop her headphones on, leaning back and closing her eyes too, once again proceeding to idly run her manicured fingers through his raven locks. Bethany smirked, watching her friend from across the compartment knowingly. She had known Jess since they were a year old when Jess and her mom moved in next door; and now, she could read that girl like a book. She had been dying to reconnect with Harry for as long as Beth could remember, hating that her mom had total control over her and blaming herself for not being strong enough to return. But here she was reunited with the great Harry potter – and they were as close as the day they were separated. Beth smiled when Ginny excused herself to go to a different compartment, getting comfortable now that it was only she and Hermione on the bench, and taking a cue from the others, closed her eyes and relaxed.


End file.
